


Guzma Pukemon

by Glostixdix



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: Felt like trying out a sickfic. Not sure why, not even sure I did it very well. But, until I get get Guzma's Trial back on track, I hope you guys like this.





	Guzma Pukemon

**Author's Note:**

> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

Guzma wasn’t even sure how long he’d been eating these blasted things. Pokebeans is what he heard his guys call them. Brightly colored little candies from some far-off island that only pokemon could get too. His favorite were the purple with dark blotches. He couldn’t quiet describe the flavor; something so sour it’s sweet. But he could have sworn he’d had a whole bag full this morning and now they were gone. He picked up the bag, looking down it to make sure it was empty before crumpling it up and tossing it into his pile of Buginium-Z. “Man,” He said sitting back in his chair and lazily propping up his head up with one arm. “Now I’m going to have to send guys out to get more.” He sighed, shaking his head and going to stand up and get to work.

Only a few hours past before a cold sweat clung to his brow, his mouth dry, and his stomach churning and gurgling in disgust as he worked his way from Po Town to Malie City. “You okay, boss?” One of the grunts asked him after he stopped them again for a break. “Yo, you look like you’ve seen under a Mimikyu.” Another pointed out. It was true, Guzma was white as he could with with his eyes sunk back. “F-fuck you..” The boss slurred and pushed himself up. “I’ll be just…. Urk!” He must have stood too fast, as everything suddenly spun around out of control. He could feel himself belching up acidic blie into his throat before the wash of numbness that preceded the inevitable act. He swallowed hard, pushing it back down, and standing up again. “I’m...fine.” He pressed on. 

Another hour passed and his stomach began to feel like there was a frat of geodude nesting there. Bloated and painful, he couldn’t walk much longer. “Boss, you sure you’re good?” His goons asked, clamming around him. He grunted, trying to push himself up and say something, but no words came out. Instead, he spewed forth a colorful froth that smelled sour in the hot sun. His men clambered back, one of them rushing off yelling about it getting one them. He tried to stay something again, but again the froth erupted out. He doubled over, catching himself before he face panted into his own vomit. “Oh, man...” He could hear one of the goons say, “Boss musta eatin’ those beans we brought back! Whatta say about warning him not to do that!” Great, now if only he’d heard that earlier.


End file.
